rail_rushfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Mines
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Appearances: | } |- ! Theme: | } |- ! Price: | } |- ! Hero: | } |- ! Difficulty (on a 1 - 5 scale, with 5 being the hardest): | } |} “Explore the mines and collect all the nuggets you can!” - In-game description of the Old Mines The Old Mines is the original setting of all versions of Rail Rush. It is the only world available in the classic version. This is one of the easiest worlds because there are no hazards in it. Premise Hidden within the deepest ends of the earth are huge, uncharted caverns, where treasure, secrets and adventure await. Of course, the fastest way to travel into this mysterious world underneath the earth and discover everything there is through an endless network of minecart tracks. Sections A detailed YouTube walkthrough for this world can be found here. You may wish to turn on annotations for best results. ''The Old Mines is well known for having a diversity of environments to explore. It is important to know which areas are which, as some missions require visiting or dying in a particular area a certain number of times. Also, the total number of times a particular area is visited is tracked in the statistics screen. Each section also has its own unique background music. To see what each of these sections look like, click here. *'Cave:' Any run in the Old Mines begins in the mining sites. No mission will require you to visit or die in this section. *'Waterfalls''' Some parts of the mines are abundant in water that descends from walls and pools under the tracks. It is safe to assume that no character is a good swimmer here. This section is color-coded bright blue (or cyan). *'Spiders' Nest:' Those who suffer from arachnophobia might tremble as they enter this web-infested area, but there are thankfully no giant spiders to be seen. However, one can hear them devour their prey and see their eggs, which have yet to hatch. This section is color-coded green. *'Dead City:' The ruins of ancient, long-lost civilizations are found here. Those who fall would be among the many unfortunate folks who were not given a proper burial here. This section is color-coded dark-blue. *'Mushroom Hall:' Other parts of caves are peppered with giant, glowing mushrooms, but there is much doubt about whether they'll end up on anyone's dinner plate. This section is color-coded purple. Shortcuts Sometimes, one track may lead to a shortcut, where no wooden obstacles are present, leaving only pick-ups (nuggets, gems and/or rock eggs). There are three kinds of shortcuts. To enter a shortcut, you will need to carefully watch for a track that breaks away from the typical straight path of the cavern and immediately switch over to it. *'Lava Caverns:' This is a short volcanic cavern that is accessed by switching onto a left or right track that leads away into a hole in the mine's wall. There are many goodies to collect here and falling into the lava would require some foolishness. This section is color-coded orange. This is the only kind of shortcut that exists in the classic version of the game. *'Canyons:' Sometimes, the central track can lead uphill right out of the cavern and soar above a watery canyon, where one can catch fresh air and see the light of day. Enjoy the scenery for the moment and grab all the pick-ups, but it won't be long before the track will lead you back down to the mines again! This is the only kind of shortcut to have one barrier, which is usually near the end. *'Catacombs:' On other occasions, the central track may spiral down into a hazy, sub-underground passage where the dead are buried and stone statues of hideous figures can be found. The catacombs also have huge stone pillars beside the tracks, along with a skull-laden ceiling. It may be spooky, but just one dead end is the only threat you will face here as you grab the loot. This section is color-coded brown. Strategy Rock eggs are more prevalent in this particular world, so if players need more of them, they should play in this world. When completing a mission that involves visiting a certain area a certain number of times, it is possible to visit one particular area twice if you find and access a shortcut in the midst of that section, as the shortcut may end back in the same area. Some missions require you to enter a shortcut, but they do not specify what kind of shortcut, so entering into any of the three kinds of shortcuts listed above will count as progress towards such mission. In addition to giving you a brief, easy route with some goodies to pickup, a shortcut can also cause your cart to temporarily slow down as you enter it, giving you a chance to catch your breath for a while, before the cart attains top speed once again upon returning to the main course. Bugs Sometimes, in the Worlds and mobile versions, if the player tries to switch tracks to enter a canyon or catacombs shortcut at a very late moment, the game environment may suddenly turn pitch black, causing the tracks to disappear and sending the player to an unexpected doom. This is perhaps one of the few graphical flaws of the Unity engine itself and there is currently no fix for it. The only way to avoid this glitch is to be more vigilant for canyon or catacomb shortcuts and make efforts to enter them as early as possible whenever they are first seen. Category:Worlds Category:Pages under construction